


Into You

by JungNaomi



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 11,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JungNaomi/pseuds/JungNaomi
Summary: Hay muchas historias para contar, algunas con miel, otras con besos sabor a lágrimas y algunas otras con un destello de esperanza.Estos son 31 one shot que tienen como protagonista a Yuzuru Hanyu. Acompáñenme en este largo camino que responde al resto Fictober de la página Yuzuru Hanyu Lover.





	1. Chapter 1

**Nota sobre el fanfic**

¡Hola a todos! Es la primera vez que hago algo así, pero creí que este proyecto merecía una breve explicación, para que sepan qué se van a encontrar aquí.

Este fanfic es una serie de 31 one shot que tienen como protagonista a Yuzuru Hanyu. Cada uno de estos relatos es independiente y no tiene relación alguna con el otro. Se sitúa en diferentes universos, así, como también posee diferentes parejas. Habrá contenido heterosexual así como homosexual.

Si no deseas leer sobre determinada persona, al FINAL de cada historia habrá una breve ficha técnica donde aclararé de qué pareja se trató. Así también, en wtp se pondrá una portada acorde. Con esto pretendo evitar que personas que no simpaticen con determinadas ship o personas critiquen. Esto no quiere decir que todos los relatos sean de temática amorosa, pero sí su gran mayoría.

Todas las historias ya están escritas, así que la publicaré una por día desde el 1 de noviembre hasta el 1 de diciembre. Procuraré no fallar ninguna fecha, así puedan leerlo a gusto –heart–

Este proyecto nació a partir del reto de Yuzuru Hanyu Lover llamado “Fictober”. La idea era con palabras limitadas, que siendo sincera me olvidé cuando lo hacía haha, y como se supone que sería para octubre y no llegaba… lo re adapté (¿?) para poder hacerlo. Cada one shot corresponde a una palabra de la lista que otorgaron, aquí la dejo a continuación.

Profesor.  
Doctor.  
Ballet.  
Mago.  
Rock.  
Zombie.  
Winnie Pooh.  
Lluvia.  
Silencio.  
Dolor.  
Vacío.  
Acantilado.  
Corazón.  
Parque de diversiones.  
Grito.  
Piano.  
Puente.  
Boda.  
Automóvil.  
Broma.  
Demonio.  
Bruja.  
Adversario.  
Dragón.  
Flores.  
Durazno.  
Aniversario.  
Lesión.  
Tren.  
Distancia.  
Panteón.  

Informando absolutamente todo, sólo me falta aclarar que no pretendo nada con este proyecto más que dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación. Admiro profundamente a Yuzuru Hanyu y a todos los patinadores que aparecerán aquí, así que va desde mi mayor consideración y sinceridad.

¡Gracias por leer y nos estaremos viendo mucho estos 31 días!

**Sayounara Bye Bye~**


	2. Reto I

Pensar que comenzaría una etapa nueva en su vida lo llenaban de nervios. Su estómago había sido presionado por los nervios durante toda la mañana, y cuando pisó la entrada de la prestigiosa universidad de Suíza se sentía caminando un sueño. Desde el momento en que había sido notificado con aquella beca y había decidido dejar atrás su vida cómoda en Japón, todo se había llenado de incertidumbre.

Las primeras clases fueron cotidianas, acaparando su atención en comprender correctamente el idioma y no perderse entre las grandes estructuras del edificio. Pero, cuando la clase después del almuerzo comenzó, su cerebro sufrió un ligero colapso al verlo ingresar.

Se repitió varias veces que debía concentrarse en sus apuntes, que debía ignorar aquel tono bajo de voz y las manos de pianista que tomaban el bolígrafo para escribir en la pizarra. Debía, por supuesto que lo sabía, pero la razón parecía haberse eclipsado.

—¿Lo comprenden?—

El apuesto profesor corrió uno de los mechones oscuros que caían sobre sus ojos, repasando sutilmente con la mirada a sus alumnos. Yuzuru contuvo el aire cuando supo que se enfocó en él.

—¿Hanyu? ¿Tiene alguna duda?— preguntó sin cambiar su amable tono, pero su sonrisa estaba llena de descaro.

El alumno titubeó sutilmente, sabiendo que sus mejillas se habían tornado de un rojizo lleno de vergüenza. Pero para su fortuna, no tuvo tiempo de responder antes de que el timbre repicara y todos abandonaran el salón de clases.

Yuzuru había colocado la mochila sobre su espalda y estaba a punto de salir, cuando el profesor Lambiel habló.

—Necesito hablar contigo unos minutos, Hanyu. Quédate por favor.—

Yuzuru lo miró, sin ser consciente que se había mordido el labio inferior. Luego, tan sólo cerró la puerta a su espalda.

**FIN**

**Ficha técnica**

**Cantidad de palabras:** 292.

**Reto:**  Profesor.

**Pareja:**  Stephane Lambiel x Yuzuru Hanyu.

**Universo alterno**

 

**Nota de autora:**

No tienen una idea de la necesidad que tenía de escribir algo con Stephane. Este hombre es mi crush personal, por lo este reto fue la excusa perfecta.

Muchas gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios –heart– 

Sayounara Bye Bye

 

Libre de virus. [www.avast.com](https://www.avast.com/sig-email?utm_medium=email&utm_source=link&utm_campaign=sig-email&utm_content=webmail)  
---


	3. Reto II: Doctor

Yuzuru odiaba a los médicos, tenía la ferviente idea, que cada vez que aparecían aquellos sujetos con batas tan sólo podían traer malas noticias. Ya se había mentalizado que seguramente, luego de la consulta, tendría que hacer un sin fin de análisis clínicos y hasta reposo.

¡Reposo en esa época!

La sola idea le causaba repulsión. Porque siendo en víspera de fin de año, tan sólo podía pensar en los problemas que traería. Diciembre y enero correspondían a los meses que su trabajo llegaba al pico de actividad. Ser el corresponsal deportivo de la cadena NHK le exigía estar apto para viajar por todo el mundo, ¿cómo podía enfermarse justo en ese momento?

Su mente estaba ahogada en malos pensamientos, pero cualquier prejuicio que pudiera haber tenido se derrumbó cuando la puerta se abrió y la doctora ingresó.

Ella era como un hada, poseía delicadas facciones, unos ojos de un tono verdoso casi imposible y una delicadeza sin igual.

Yuzuru se removió algo inquieto en su sitio.

—Buenos días, Hanyu-san. A partir de hoy seré su médica de cabecera, mi nombre es Yúlia Lipnítskaya, es un placer conocerlo.—

Tuvo que contener el aliento antes de inclinar ligeramente su cabeza con cortesía. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, a partir de ese día, Yuzuru dejaría de ser tan quisquilloso al ir al médico.

 

**FIN**

**Ficha técnica**

**Cantidad de palabras:** 222.

**Reto:**  Doctor.

**Pareja:**  Yuzuru Hanyu x Yúlia Lipnítskaya.

**Universo alterno**

 

**Nota de autora:**

¡Segundo one shot publicado! Esta vez se trata de la hermosa hada rusa, una señorita que me llena de alegría saber que de a poco volverá a presentarse en shows. Ella con Yuna Kim fueron las primeras patinadoras que me gustaron, así que deseaba hacer honor a los hermosos recuerdos de Yulia con Yuzuru en Sochi. 

Espero que les haya gustado y que estén disfrutando estas historias. Muchísimas gracias por los kudos y comentarios, tanto aquí como en Wattpad. 

¡Nos vemos mañana!

 

Sayounara Bye Bye


	4. Reto III: Mago

Antes de abordar por primera vez el Expreso de Hogwats, le habían advertido a Yuzuru sobre las repercusiones que podían tener sus decisiones a partir de ese día. Porque no importaba que se tratara tan sólo de un niño de once años, sino, que él como descendiente de una gran dinastía debía ser consciente del peso que llevaba sobre sus hombros.

Por ello, cuando habló por primera vez con Javier Fernández en su segundo año supo que era un gran error.

El Gryffindor era exactamente todo lo contrario a lo que esperaban de Yuzuru. Una persona irreverente, de grandes ojos oscuros y largas pestañas, de una sonrisa amplia que combinaba con el ímpetu de su actitud.

Fernández era un año mayor que él y pertenecía a su casa opuesta. Las serpientes y los leones no se llevaban, era el mito latente desde antes que el mismísimo Harry Potter cruzara aquellos pasillos, entonces ¿por qué debían cambiarlo? Pero eso no pareció importarle al más grande para insistir en desarrollar una amistad tan sincera como controversial. 

A Javier le gustaba romper las reglas, le gustaba reír divertido mientras los profesores lo castigaban, le gustaba ver cómo Yuzuru fruncía su ceño al ignorar su petición de distancia y le gustaba saber, que aunque el joven de herencia japonesa mirara a otro lado, sus mejillas se enrojecían a su cercanía.

Javier Fernández era un peligro en potencia para el joven Hanyu, ambos eran conscientes de eso. También sabía lo peligroso de sus acciones y que era una mala idea cuando se presentó con la capa de invisibilidad del gran Harry Potter entre sus manos. Pero Yuzuru no llegó a interrogarlo cómo había llegado hasta él, dado que esa noche, debajo de la capa y cerca del murmullo del Gran Comedor, era besado por aquel estrepitoso león.

 

**FIN**

**Ficha técnica**

**Cantidad de palabras:** 302

**Palabra ocupada:** Mago.

**Pareja:** Javier Fernández x Hanyu Yuzuru.

 

**Nota de autora**

Tercer one shot y uno que está ligado íntimamente con otro de mis fanfics. Me encanta y me fascina relacionarlos con el mundo de Hogwarts, por eso cuando leí la palabra “mago” no pude resistirme. Si les interesa esta temática, pueden encontrar en mi perfil otra historia parecida. Si, no está completa, pero pretendo seguirlo una vez me desocupe de este proyecto.

 

Los que me leen de antes saben mi amor por el yuzuvier, así que es un placer traerles algo así de nuevo. Muchas gracias por leerme, por sus kudos, comentarios y estrellitas.

 

Y algo nada que ver con el fic… Acaba de terminar el SP de Yuzuru y estoy que muero de la emoción. El Rey está de regreso.

 

Sayounara Bye Bye


	5. Reto IV: Ballet

Él era diferente a las demás personas. Su cuerpo elegante, sus movimientos fluidos y de una delicadeza sin comparación. Había otros bailarines de ballet, tal cientos de ellos, pero la mirada de Yuzuru se quedaba prendida en la de su superior, aquel que con una sonrisa angelical se desplazaba por el salón de baile como si no existiera nada más en la vida.

Johnny Weir no era alguien común, odiaba ser catalogado como masculino o femenino, odiaba lo miraran de reojo aunque ocupara grandes tacones o dejara su pecho al descubierto. Pero nadie podía negar que él, era el centro de aquel instituto de baile.

 Yuzuru tampoco podía, porque sus ojos no se despegaban de él, pero en su suave inocencia no comprendería hasta muchos años después por qué simplemente admiraba a Weir.

 

**FIN**

**Ficha técnica**

**Cantidad de palabras:** 133.

**Palabra:** Ballet.

**Personajes:** Johnny Weir, Yuzuru Hanyu,

 

**Nota de autora**

No creo que este pequeño one shot sea por una pareja, sino más bien hacia una persona que admira mucho. 

Hoy no tengo nada más que agregar sobre el proyecto –heart- gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de comentar y dejar kudos. 

¡Nos vemos mañana! 

Sayounara Bye Bye


	6. Reto V: Rock.

Desde que había ingresado a primer año de la universidad, Cha Jun Hwan se sentía alguien extraño con sus pares. Porque a pesar de que los demás quisieran acercarse a él, el joven de piel blanca prefería sus pasatiempos a las grandes fiestas sociales. Y es que en una ciudad tan influenciada por la moda y la música popular, Cha debía fingir una suave sonrisa al declinar las propuestas y así, poder aislarse en sus auriculares escuchando la música que era su obsesión.  

El rock japonés era controversial para la cultura coreana, sin embargo eso no fue suficiente para que durante las vacaciones de invierno, Jun Hwan invirtiera sus modestos ahorros y viajara al país del sol naciente. Su dinero no era mucho, pero si le permitió darse algunos gustos como el alojarse en una posada tradicional y asistir al concierto de rock que venía anhelando. Todo era tan perfecto que parecía irreal, inclusive en ese momento en donde estaba a minutos de cumplir su sueño.

El escenario que tenía en frente era imponente, con grandes luces y el nombre “Origin” en el centro, resaltando con matices dorados.  

JunHwan tragó con fuerza y su corazón palpitó enloquecido cuando los primeros acordes de guitarra sonaron. El telón cayó y la imponente figura del vocalista acaparaba el escenario. En ese momento, ante sus ojos, no existía nada más que no fuera Hanyu Yuzuru con su increíble voz y angelical rostro.

**FIN**

**Ficha técnica**

**Cantidad de palabras:** 229.

**Palabra ocupada:** Rock.

**Pareja:** Hanyu Yuzuru x Cha Jun Hwan.

 

**Nota de autora:**  

Yuzuru ganó su primera asignación, no lo puedo creer. Este corazoncito viejos e encuentra llena de emoción. También estoy muy feliz por Jun Hwan, aunque tiene más posibilidades de quedar fuera de la final, es el primer hombre coreano en llegar al podio en la serie de la GP. ¿Cómo no estar orgullosa de estos bebés? 

Daba la casualidad que hoy tocaba este one shot, aunque dicen que no existen las casualidades (?). 

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y a los que dejan comentarios. 

Nos leemos mañana.

Sayounara Bye Bye


	7. Reto VI: Zombie

—No tenemos mucho tiempo…— 

Yuzuru respiró agitado, girando sobre su propio eje para deslizar con fuerza el filo de la espada sobre la carne putrefacta. El ser de piel verdosa se retorció y retrocedió unos pasos a su ataque, dándole la oportunidad al japonés para avanzar y tajear directamente sobre su cuello.

La sangre oscura manchó su vestimenta, pero a ese punto no le importó. Sabía que su compañera tenía razón y no podían seguir perdiendo el tiempo allí. 

—Detrás de ti, Yuzu.—

La advertencia había llegado tarde, porque cuando se giró vio cómo el zombie se abalanzaba en su dirección. Su propia defensa sería demasiado lenta para protegerlo, pero para su fortuna el ser cayó al suelo con una bala incrustada en su cráneo, ataque proporcionado por su acompañante. Chasqueó apenas su lengua, formando una breve sonrisa. 

—Podía con él.— bromeó al incorporarse, sacudiendo su espada para luego guardarla con cuidado en su cintura.

Evgenia en frente suyo torció su gesto, haciendo una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

—No lo dudo, pero nos esperan.—

 Yuzuru sabía que ella tenía razón, así que simplemente se sacudió la ropa, caminando hasta donde se encontraba la rusa. Elevando su mano para limpiarle la mejilla ligeramente manchada de un liquido oscuro.

 —Gracias por esperarme.— susurró apenas.

La rusa compartió con él una suave sonrisa y con suavidad le jaló de su chaqueta.

—Nos esperan.—

Su susurró se perdió en aquella zona deshabitada mientras los dos guerreros regresaban al refugio, aquel sitio donde estaba resguardados los últimos humanos del planeta tierra.

**FIN**

**Ficha técnica**

**Cantidad de palabras:** 255.

**Palabra ocupada:** Zombie.

**Pareja:** Hanyu Yuzuru x Evgenia Medvedeva.

 

**Nota de autora:**  

Estoy muy, muy emocionada porque una persona que apenas maneja el español me dejó un comentario alentandome en este proyecto. Para mi es realmente importante saber que hay personas del otro lado leyendo todo lo que público. Así que en serio, a todos aquellos que comentan así sea una palabra, les estoy agradecida. 

Bien, este one shot salió nada que ver con lo esperado HAHA, pensaba hacer algo de una película y de repente los mandé a un mundo apocalíptico, cosas que pasan. 

Evgenia es una niña que adoro más allá de que tengo emociones encontradas por su patinaje, así que este one shot está lleno de cariño a ella que no se rinde. 

Sin más que agregar nos leemos mañana.

Sayounara Bye Bye


	8. Reto VII: Winnie Pooh

El mundo competitivo en el patinaje artístico podía ser muy duro y realmente cruel. Yuzuru lo sabía, se lo habían advertido cuando decidió enfocar su vida a ese deporte, también, Brian Orser se lo repetía constantemente cuando las situaciones se ponían difíciles.

Su vida había tomado un rumbo que jamás se había podido imaginar. Porque si, él anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas el conseguir el oro en las grandes competencias, pero nadie le había advertido sobre el peso que traería la popularidad entre los seguidores y las expectativas del mundo en sus hombros.

Todos deseaban saber de él, sobre sus decisiones, sus pensamientos y acciones. Por ello, hasta el mínimo error era producido en la prensa y cuestionado por millones.

¿Por qué siempre eliges música clásica?

 ¿Por qué no tienes redes sociales?

 ¿Por qué no eres más abierto con los demás patinadores?

 ¿Por qué tratas así a tus seguidoras?

¿Por qué ocupas esa clase de ropa?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Le habían llegado a cuestionar hasta la compañía silenciosa de Winnie Pooh en sus presentaciones. Siendo insolentes al mencionar que a su edad, aquel objeto era demasiado infantil. Pero Yuzuru se había acostumbrado a sonreír e intentar explicar en su difícil inglés, que era algo que a él le gusta. Guardándose los motivos ocultos detrás de un gesto amable. Porque al final del día, Pooh-san era el único que lo veía llorar en las noches.

El entrenamiento era arduo, el cansancio era real y el sacrificio no sólo afectaba su vida, sino también a todos lo que lo rodeaban. Pero aunque sintiera que estaba siendo egoísta en cierto punto, no podía evitar seguir adelante. Secarse las lágrimas y levantarse para patinar al centro del mundo. Porque eso era lo que amaba y creía, que su vida no podía estar lejos del hielo.

 

**FIN**

**Ficha técnica**

**Cantidad de palabras:** 304.

**Palabra ocupada:** Winnie Pooh.

**Personajes:** Hanyu Yuzuru, Winnie Pooh.

 

**Nota de autora:**

Hoy no tengo mucho más que agregar –heart- gracias por los mensajes, kudos y estrellitas. Me seguiré esforzando para cumplir con este proyecto. 

¡Nos leemos mañana! 

Sayounara Bye Bye


	9. Reto VIII: Lluvia.

La lluvia podía tener muchos significados. Algunas personas amaban el llanto del cielo, dejando que la musa de su canto los envolviera con suavidad. Otras, escapaban de ella, escondiéndose de su poder y maldiciendo entre dientes ante su presencia.

Yuzuru cuando era niño le gustaba. Solía jugar con su hermana mayor en el patio de su casa, sabiendo que luego su progenitora les reprendería. Cuando creció pasó a serle indiferente, como un sistema de transición que podía anular con la precaución de un paraguas. Pero ahora, con sus más de veinte años, tenía un nuevo significado.

Emitió un corto suspiro, apoyándose contra el frío vidrio y deslizando sus dedos por la taza de chocolate caliente.

Porque la lluvia ahora estaba cargada de recuerdos y un sentimiento que jamás podría expresar en palabras. Porque ese día que probó por primera vez los labios de Javier Fernández también estaba lloviendo.

**FIN**

**Ficha técnica**

**Cantidad de palabras:** 148.

**Palabra ocupada:** Lluvia.

**Personajes:** Javier Fernández x Hanyu Yuzuru.

 

**Nota de autora:**

 

¡¿Creían que se iban a salvar de mí?! Por poco y pasa, hoy estuve afuera todo el día y se me hizo imposible el acceder a una pc para publicar hasta ahora. Pero como lo prometí, aquí hay otro one shot. Este en particular tiene algo que me gusta, y capaz sea porque bueno… el yuzuvier es mi ship predilecta si hablamos de Yuzu. 

¡Mañana compite el bebé Shoma! Estoy emocionada por verlo romper traseritos. 

Un especial agradecimiento a AlexLights por marcarme unos errores en los relatos ya publicados. También, muchas gracias a todos los que dejan mensajes, kudos y estrellitas.

 

¡Nos leemos mañana! 

Sayounara Bye Bye


	10. Reto IX: Silencio

Yuzuru Hanyu era conocido por todo el instituto. Sus notas perfectas tan sólo eran comparables con la amabilidad que poseía. Desde los profesores hasta el alumnado, eran conscientes de su presencia y los elogios jamás se detenían cuando se trataba de él.

Pero aunque Hanyu fuera sociable, también era solitario. Los amigos que lo rodeaban eran tan sólo una pantalla que lo seguían, pero que no llegaban a formar parte de su vida más allá de las limitadas horas de receso. Nadie podía perpetrar esa coraza que parecía tener, nadie que no fuera Shoma Uno.

El joven dos años menor que Yuzuru era alguien especial. Con rasgos atractivos y serios, siempre sumido en un letargo constante de somnolencia que acompañaba a su senpai. Jamás decía nada, el silencio era el canal de comunicación que siempre ocupaban. Por lo que las miradas curiosas se preguntaban cómo ese par podía ser tan unido.

Pero cualquiera que pudiera verlos interactuar sabría que no necesitaban más que algunas miradas. Que Yuzuru lo acurrucaba contra su pecho cuando dormía y que Shoma formaba una sonrisa sincera cuando él lo veía.

 Esa era la clase de relación que ellos tenían y no necesitaban ser entendidos por los demás.

 

**FIN**

**Ficha técnica**

**Cantidad de palabras:** 22.

**Palabra ocupada:** Silencio.

**Personajes:** Yuzuru Hanyu x Uno Shoma.

**Nota de autora:**  

Tengo sentimientos encontrados con el NHK de hoy, peeeeeero, fui feliz porque casualmente tocaba hoy a Shoma en los one shot. ¡Espero que mañana haga un increíble programa libre! 

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que comentaron y dieron kudo a esta historia. Siempre me animan a seguir. 

¡Nos leemos mañana!

 

Sayounara Bye Bye


	11. Reto X: Dolor.

Maia y Alex Shibutani habían estado juntos desde el día que la pequeña había llegado al mundo. Muchos le cuestionaban su cercanía, también, su tolerancia al estar constantemente a la par. Pero los hermanos se reían de ello, encontrando divertido la curiosidad ajena.

Eran amigos, compañeros de trabajo y pareja de competición. No había nadie que comprendiera mejor a Alex que su hermana, pero eso no evitaba que ambos fueran sociales con los demás atletas. Eso solía manifestarse sobretodo en las fiestas que eran organizadas por los campeonatos.

La elite del patinaje era muy pequeña y competitiva, las personas que te sonreían serían tus rivales también. Pero nada de eso los detenía. Maia disfrutaba conversando con gente de otros países, conociendo un poco más de cada uno.

—Maia, ¿sabes dónde está Alex?—

La pregunta fue formulada por el joven chino, Boyang Jin. Fue allí que la descendiente japonesa recién notó la ausencia de su hermano mayor. Se disculpó con la patinadora rusa que estaba conversando y caminó por todo el salón, en busca de su compañero.

Pero no lo encontró allí, sino en uno de los pasillos laterales hablando en privado con el actual bicampeón olímpico. Los pequeños labios de Maia se habían arrugado, porque conocía a la perfección aquella mirada que le dirigía Alex al denominado emperador del patinaje. Maia podía sentir el dolor y amor de su hermano cada vez que sus ojos se posaban en Yuzuru Hanyu.

¿Alex creía que no tenía oportunidad alguna con él? ¿O por qué se estaba conteniendo?

Con un breve suspiro se alejó de ellos dos, sin poder contener una sonrisa divertida.

**FIN**

**Ficha técnica**

**Cantidad de palabras:** 270.

**Palabra ocupada:** Dolor.

**Pareja:** Shibutani Alex x Hanyu Yuzuru.

 

**Nota de autora:**  

Okay, no sé ni cómo llegué a este one shot. Es decir, elegí a Alex porque también deseaba poder ocuparlo y me gusta muchísimo la relación que tienen los hermanos con Yuzuru. Lo que no estaba planeado es que lo relate Maia haha. Es la primera vez que la ocupo así que espero no haberlo arruinado demasiado. 

Al final Shoma se llevó el oro en el NHK, pero más que la categoría masculina anduve prendida de la femenina. Rika es tan preciosa que lloro sangre. ¿Vieron la competencia? 

Ahora si me retiro y los estaré leyendo mañana –heart— muchísimas gracias a los comentarios, estrellitas y kudos. En estos días han aumentado mucho y eso me llena de felicidad. ¡Muchas, muchas gracias!

Sayounara Bye Bye


	12. Reto XI: Vacio

La magia había nacido junto con él aquella noche de frío. Yuzuru nació sin nombre, sin padres y sin un camino marcado, siendo cobijado por uno de los más grandes maestros que poseía el bosque encantado.

Desde que era tan sólo un niño, le habían indicado que el camino del poder era solitario. Que encontraría entre sus dedos una magia invencible, pero a la vez, un andar lleno de espinas y pesar.

La luna era su única amiga, aquella confidente que escuchaba sus melancolías en las noches de vela y, que como un acompañante silencioso, lo observaba estudiar los hechizos más poderosos. 

Su maestro se convirtió en polvo de estrella cuando el ya pasaba su centenar de existencia. Dejándolo solo en la profundidad del bosque y siendo el nuevo pilar de toda la región europea. Su poder se incrementó desmesuradamente y los grandes feudos acudían a él sin vacilar, sin importar el precio que eso significara. Así pasaba sus días, en una rutina casi abrumadora, que poco a poco empezó a pesar en su consciencia.

Aún así, todo cambio un día. Fue en recado del príncipe de la zona oeste que lo llevó a lo más profundo del bosque de las ninfas un atardecer primaveral. Necesitaba una flor que crecía con la luz de la luna en sus valles, por lo que no tuvo reparo en abordar esa misión. Pero lo que no pensó, es que encontraría algo más.

Yulia era un hada, de esas que poseían ojos de un color indescriptible y una risa suave, como una brisa de verano. Una belleza única que había capturado la atención del mago desde el momento en que se había escondido de él al verlo pasar.

Fue un desafío para Yuzuru el establecer una amistad con aquella magnifica criatura, pero cuando se atrevió a abrazarla y probar el néctar de sus labios, supo que había estado engañado todo ese tiempo, la verdadera felicidad estaba junto a ella.

El bosque empezó a tener un nuevo significado, y la luna lejos de estar celosa, celebraba la sonrisa que adornaba los hermosos labios de su protegido.

El rumor de que el pilar se había enamorado recorrió por todos los rincones del reino. Algunas voces lo proclamaban con recelo y algunas otras, con una ilusión que eso significara un nuevo heredero. Un mestizo de un mago con un hada podría traer gran prosperidad, o bien, una gran maldición para todos.

Yuzuru se adentró al bosque esa mañana como todos los días que buscaba encontrarse con su amada. Pero cuando los kilómetros se prolongaron y la soledad fue la protagonista, su pecho se oprimió con fuerza. No podía sentir la presencia de Yulia, su aroma se había extinguido del aire.

No volvió a verla, tampoco pudo volver a escuchar el canto de las aves en el bosque. Desde ese día envuelto por el vacío, el mago se encerró en su castillo buscando la forma de recuperar a su hada. Porque había conocido el amor entre sus brazos y no estaba dispuesto a perderla, aún si tuviera que pasar siglos hasta encontrarla una vez más.

**FIN**

**Ficha técnica**

**Cantidad de palabras:** 517.

**Palabra ocupada:** Vacío.

**Pareja:** Yuzuru x Yulia.  

 

**Nota de autora:**  

A muchos le sonará esta historia, y es que está basada en la canción “La Leyenda del Hada y el Mago” del grupo Rata Blanca. No sé cómo llegué a escribir esto, ni por qué esta temática, pero así quedó. (?) También podrán notar que me extendí mucho más, y es que desde este punto los relatos pasarán a ser más largos porque me olvidé por completo existía limite de palabras lol 

Hoy estoy sin ánimos, por lo que no tengo nada más que agregar. Muy agradecida con todos los que dejan kudos, comentarios y corazones, gracias, gracias, gracias. 

Sayounara Bye Bye


	13. Reto XII: Acantilado

Momentos como esos, eran lo que valían la pena y les hacía creer que nadie más existía. Porque no importaba que el staff del show estuviera alterado corriendo por el pasillo, o que los demás patinadores estuvieran cerca conversando, ni Stephane, ni Johnny se percataban de nada más que ellos dos.

Weir jamás se había sentido intimidado a mostrarse como era, y cuando se encontraba con el suizo es que se olvidaba de cualquier protocolo. Porque inclusive allí, en una pequeña banca en medio de un pasillo, estaba sonriendo como un adolescente mientras enredaba sus dedos con el largo cabello oscuro. Pero aunque pudiera parecer una escena íntima, a nadie parecía molestarle, ni al mismo Lambiel que con seguridad trazaba pequeños círculos en la delgada cintura de su compañero de antaño.

Estaban tan acostumbrados a sentirse, a hablar entre susurros y que los labios de Johnny acariciaran la mejilla ajena, que si alguien los observaba no eran conscientes de ello. Por eso, es que ninguno supo que Yuzuru estaba a unos cuantos metros, con los ojos puestos en la particular escena.

Y es que a su mirada, Hanyu no llegaba a comprender. Ellos eran dos personas que admiraba profundamente y lo habían marcado en su camino profesional, dos grandes patinadores que admiraba y lo cuidaban como mentores, por lo que había cierto voto de confianza más allá de la pista de hielo. Sin embargo, jamás habían mencionado que fueran, o hubieran sido pareja.  

Una vez se lo había preguntado en confianza a Brian, pero él tan sólo se había reído y murmurado que era demasiado joven para comprenderlo. Y tal vez, era justamente ese el problema, que Johnny y Stephane también lo veían como un niño, haciéndole imposible el poder indagar más profundo en aquel asunto.

Yuzuru parecía pecar de curiosidad (cotilla, llamaría Javier), pero la realidad era que no sabía cómo abordar algo que lo atormentaba y en cierta forma, se veía reflejado en los dos patinadores mayores. Porque si era cierto que el campeón olímpico era joven, pero también era cierto que había empezado a experimentar ciertos sentimientos que no comprendía. Aquellos que aparecían abruptamente cuando veía a cierta persona caminar hacia él y que se revolucionaban como si cayera de un acantilado cuando lo tocaba. Todos esos pensamientos lo torturaban, pero aún no se animaba a expresarlo abiertamente como para llegar a comprenderlo.

Sin darse cuenta sus puños se habían comprimido, girándose sobre sus talones para alejarse por el pasillo y dejarlos solos una vez más. Yuzuru se había ido tan rápido que no se había percatado cómo la mano de Stephane atraía a Johnny hasta que sus labios se comprimieran en un suave beso.

**Fin…**

 

**Ficha técnica:**

**Cantidad de palabras:** 488.

**Palabra utilizada:** Acantilado.

**Pareja:** Stephane Lambiel x Johnny Weir.

**Personaje:** Hanyu Yuzuru.

 

**Nota de autora:**

Al principio de este proyecto les conté que tengo todos los one shot escritos, lo cual es cierto, pero cuando empecé a buscar al de hoy para publicar me di cuenta que por algún extraño motivo… No hice este HAHA, no sé qué me pasó LOL. O sea, deshonra la vaca contra mi misma. Por lo que tuve que hacer a las corridas este escrito, que por suerte si tenía los apuntes de lo que debía ir. 

Sé que suelo tener errores, pero creo que este tienen más de lo normal por lo que fue a las corridas ;; perdón. 

Igual, este one shot le tengo un especial cariño. Stephane y Johnny son de esas ship de antaño, que si bien me encanta ver a Stephane con Deniss, no puedo con su química con Johnny, simplemente los adoro –heart- 

Bueno, ahora después de esta lamentable nota de autora (¿?) me despido. Agradezco enormemente a todos los que me han dejado comentarios en los capítulos anteriores, al igual que kudos y estrellitas, gracias, gracias, gracias.

 

Nos vemos mañana. 

Sayounara Bye Bye


	14. Reto XIII: Corazón.

Sabía que había sido un descarado, porque aunque hubieran estado al borde de la pista las fanáticas estaban al pendiente de las cosas que realizaba y podían haberlo visto. Por ello, no le sorprendió saber que al día siguiente el “beso de Winnie Pooh” estaba en todos los portales y se rumoreaba una posible relación amorosa con su amiga Mede-chan.

Yuzuru no estaba seguro de qué debía responder al tema, porque él no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de rumores, menos cuando ni siquiera sabía que estaba pasando con sus propios sentimientos. Pero si era consciente que ahora, que estaba sentado al lado de la joven rusa, sus nervios estaban comprimiendo su estómago.

Se atrevió a mirar de reojo a Evgenia, notando como ella presionaba torpemente el peluche de Luna entre sus dedos. Consiguiendo que Hanyu sonriera un poco más al comprenderlo todo.

Ambos se sentían de la misma forma.

Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, Pooh-san podría manifestar lo que su corazón estaba gritando en ese momento. Por lo que la llamó por su nombre, consiguiendo que sus ojos se encontraran y en un suave movimiento hizo que el hocico de su peluche tocara los pequeños boca de ella. 

Por la sonrisa que se trazó en los labios de Evgenia y el sonrojo en sus mejillas, supo que lo había comprendido. 

**Fin…**

 

**Ficha técnica:**

**Cantidad de palabras:** 222.

**Palabra utilizada:** Corazón.

**Pareja:** Yuzuru x Evgenia.

 

**Nota de autora:**

Woh, woh, woh, lo que pasó ayer con el shot de Stephane con Johnny no me lo esperaba, menos cuando fue algo escrito a las corridas porque sino no llegaba. Me tomaron totalmente por sorpresa y me llenó de una alegría que no se imaginan. ¡Muchísimas, muchísimas gracias por una respuesta tan hermosa! 

Una vez termine este proyecto en modo de agradecimiento a la gente que me acompañó (y comenta con tanto amor) haré un especial con las cosas que me han pedido, para empezar Stephane x Deniss por un lado y Stephane x Johnny por otro. Si desean sugerirme algo más, son bienvenidos. 

Bueno, de este one shot no tengo nada que acotar. Nos vemos mañana. 

Sayounara Bye Bye


	15. Reto XIV: Parque de diversiones

A sus cortos diecisiete años Yuzuru era un torpe en lo que respetaba a la vida amorosa. Durante el periodo de San Valentine solía recibir chocolates, pero aunque se la había declarado algunas personas, esta era la primera vez que había aceptado una cita.

Porque… ¿Eso era una cita, verdad? Es decir, cuando dos personas quedan en salir a divertirse una tarde, con un chocolate de por medio y evidente nerviosismo lo hacían evidente. Pero si había algo que Hanyu había aprendido en su corta vida, era cuando se trataba de Nathan Chen, jamás podía estar seguro de nada.

Los ojos del joven se elevaron a ver la entrada del parque de diversiones. El sitio en donde lo habían convocado la tarde anterior con aquel chocolate. Se preguntó si había llegado demasiado temprano, consultando su teléfono móvil antes de suspirar con suavidad.

Si el niño se había atrevido a jugarle una broma sin duda alguna lo pagaría muy caro. Porque era cierto, ellos dos se molestaban cuando se cruzaban en los pasillos del colegio. Pero siempre lo atribuyó a una rivalidad silenciosa que se había establecido desde el momento en que ambos peleaban constantemente por el cuadro de honor del instituto.

Él no sería capaz de hacerle una broma tan cruel, ¿verdad?

El miedo presionó su abdomen con suavidad, pero apenas ese sentimiento apareció se desvaneció al ver cómo a lo lejos, distinguía la figura del estadounidense.

Chen no lo miraba, su rostro estaba marcado por la vergüenza y sus labios comprimidos, casi como si estuviera a punto de sucumbir. Mostrando el nerviosismo que lo azotaba al pasar varias veces su mano por los rizos que caían peinados hacia atrás. Llegando para pararse en frente de él y tartamudear unas palabras incoherentes que ahogó en un quejido.

Yuzuru sonrió haciendo una mueca divertida sin poder evitarlo.

 —Vamos. — le aseguró cortando al fin el sufrimiento ajeno.

La mirada apenada de parte de Nathan había dicho más que cualquier palabra. Ahora tan sólo quedaba disfrutar el día. Con una sonrisa lo empujó en dirección al parque, sintiendo su corazón tranquilo.

 

**FIN…**

**Ficha técnica**

**Cantidad de palabras:** 347.

**Palabra ocupada:** Parque de diversiones.

**Pareja:** Chen Nathan x Hanyu Yuzuru.

**Nota de autora:**

Después de un día terriblemente largo estaba ya en cama, dispuesta a dormir, cuando PUM, me acordé no había publicado esto HAHAHA. Por lo que salí corriendo a prender la notebook y subirlo. Lamento si hay más errores de lo normal ;_; este one shot me tenía entusiasmada porque dentro (muy dentro) mío, me encanta la relación de Yuzuru con Nathan. Si, ya sé, estoy perdida. 

Muchísimas gracias a las personas incondicionales que siempre me comentan, dejan kudos y estrellitas… ¡Ya se viene la nueva competencia de Yuzu! ¿Quién esta listo? Yo no. 

¡Nos vemos mañana! 

Sayounara Bye Bye


	16. Reto XV: Piano

Shoma es pequeño, su cuerpo parece haberse detenido hace algunos años y sus piernas negado a estirarse más. Es algo más bajo que el promedio, pero eso a él no le molesta. Jamás le interesó demasiado.

Es tranquilo, callado y aunque constantemente está durmiendo durante los periodos de clases, tiene uno de los mejores promedios del conservatorio, al punto que algunos murmuran a su espalda. Pero eso, a él tampoco le importa. Porque no duda de su juego limpio y cómo tiene cierta facilidad para algunos instrumentos.

Además, aunque sus facciones no lo demostraban, Shoma Uno amaba la música. Después de que todos se marcharan a casa, era el único que quedaba en el auditorio hasta el anochecer, acariciando las teclas del piano, practicando una y otra vez aquella pieza que atormentaba su cabeza y que siempre fallaba casi al finalizar.

Esa canción sin nombre que ahora mismo estaba ejecutando y fracasando una vez más.

—Estás tensionando mucho tu mano izquierda, entonces no llegas a cambiar los dedos y pierdes el tempo.—

La suave voz captó su atención, mirando cómo uno de los estudiantes de último año se encontraba a unos metros de él, apoyado sobre uno de los bancos.

—Hanyu-senpai…—

Él le sonrió con una suave mueca, acercándose hasta sentarse a su lado izquierdo.

—Intenta de nuevo.— le pidió con una voz llena de amabilidad, mirándolo de reojo con una grata sonrisa.

 Shoma asintió con su cabeza antes de volver a enfocarse sobre las teclas del piano, empezando a producir una melodía intensa y compleja, deslizando sus dedos en una caricia que era capaz de producir la más apasionada melodía.

Era casi llegando al minuto dos que solía fallar, por lo que empezó a tener especial atención. Tan enfocado en su tarea que no notó cuando Hanyu llevó sus manos a apoyarse sobre las de él hasta que se posaron gentilmente sobre su dorso.

—Presta atención…—susurró, mezclando su tono con la melodía. —Ahora.—

Shoma se mordió el labio inferior en forma inconsciente, dejando que las indicaciones de su superior lo guiaran consiguiendo una forzada pero correcta ejecución. Una vez terminó la melodía sintió como Hanyu aplaudía, totalmente conforme.

 —Te dije que podrías.— lo halagó, llevando su mano a desordenar el cabello del menor. 

Esta era una de las pocas veces que la sonrisa era protagonista en el rostro de Shoma. Porque había algo que superaba a la música y hacía que su corazón latiera con fuerza, y eso era Yuzuru Hanyu.

 

**Fin..**

**Ficha técnica**

**Cantidad de palabras** : 412.

**Palabra utilizada** : Piano.

**Pareja:** Hanyu Yuzuru x Uno Shoma.

**Nota de autora:**

Soy una mentirosa de primera, porque dije que tenía todos los one shot escritos y chinchin… si, me faltaba otro, aquel que corresponde a la palabra “grito”. La idea está, la tengo en boceto en mi cuaderno, pero hoy no tuve tiempo de sentarme a escribirlo. Por lo que decidí saltearme ese capitulo y publicar este que ya estaba. Preferí eso a dejar un día sin subir. 

Tocando el tema del reto con la palabra “grito”, ¿están de acuerdo si tiene algo de contenido de adultos? Estoy con muchas dudas con respecto a eso … por lo que me gustaría saber qué opinan. 

Mañana compite Yuzuru y yo aquí, aún sin dormir. ¡Muchísimas gracias a las personitas que comentaron, dejan estrellitas y kudos! 

Nos vemos mañana –heart—

 

Sayounara Bye Bye


	17. Reto XVI: Puente

Ev384 jamás se había planteado el por qué de su existencia.

Había sido programa en un taller en el sud oeste de Rusia, en una noche que la nieve caía con gran pesar sobre la modesta ciudad. Su creador la había peinado con cuidado, trenzando su largo cabello oscuro y le había colocado sobre sus delgados hombros un abrigo pesado.

“Hay que aparentar”, le había dicho.

Aún así el androide ni siquiera lo había pensado, no estaba programa para cuestionarle a su creador. Pero si empezaron a surgirle dudas cuando salió al mundo, llevando la correspondencia a las zonas de guerra.

Había conocido a otros como ella. De otros tamaños, otros colores y hasta de personalidades más vibrantes, inclusive, algunos que poseían un nombre más especifico, como si fuera un humano.

“Pero no lo somos, es absurdo”, retrucó su sistema.

Su deber era concreto, entregaba paquetes o cartas en las ciudades más afectadas y con probabilidad de radiación. Esas zonas que aún mantenía vida terrestre, pero que no era recomendable para penetrar por objetos sanos.

En la Tercera guerra mundial, el continente asiático fue sacudido por una bomba nuclear que devastó a un país y terminó con la mitad de su población. El resto huyó a las tierras más cercanas esparciendo una plaga a aniquilar la vida humana.

Hambre, sangre y muertes, así había nacido, cuando la sed de poder había devastado la mitad de la Tierra.

Ahora su mirada bajó al paquete que estaba entre sus manos. Le habían indicado encontrarse con un hombre de edad adulta, veinticinco, complexión delgada, cabello oscuro y ascendencia japonesa. Según sus archivos el remitente era puntual, por lo controló su reloj interno notando como los minutos cambiaban marcando la hora exacta.

Entonces lo vio llegar. Concordaba exactamente con las características otorgadas y poseía el código de recepción, Ev384 siguió el protocolo establecido otorgándole la caja y consiguiendo su huella dactilar como prueba de una entrega efectiva. Guardó los papeles que él te otorga cuando notas su mirada insistente sobre ella.

—¿Requiere algo más, señor Hanyu?—

La amabilidad y cordialidad era una de las características en su prototipo, por él parece sorprendido y sonríe.

—¿Tienes nombre?— le preguntó, tomándola por sorpresa.

—Ev384, de origen ruso.— responde automáticamente, él es sujeto de confianza de su amo y puede brindarle cierta información.

Pero él no parece satisfecho con ello, presionando sus facciones. Su sistema lo clasifica como inconformismo y duda, haciendo que el androide ladee su cabeza.

—¿No tienes otro nombre?—

—Negativo, señor.—

¿Para qué otro nombre? Su sistema descarta de inmediato la duda. Justo en el instante en que el hombre vuelve a hablar.

—Ev… ruso… ¿No hay un nombre ruso que es “Evgenia”? Creo que ese te quedaría muy bien.—

“¿Evgenia?”

Él vuelve a sonreír y su sistema captura aquella escena en sus archivos audiovisuales. Se despide en su idioma y se va caminando con tranquilidad, perdiéndose en las penumbras de la noche.

Una sensación abrazadora presionó su abdomen con fuerza. Pero ella no podía sentir hambre, no podía sentir frío, ni calor, entonces, ¿qué era aquello que la inquieto al verlo marcharse? Por primera vez, Ev384 no encontró respuestas.

**Fin…**

**Ficha técnica:**

**Cantidad de palabras:** 526

**Palabra utilizada:** Puente.

**Pareja:**  Yuzuru x Evgenia.

**Nota de autora:**

Fallé … lo sé, dije subiría uno cada día y el viernes se me hizo imposible. El sábado con todo lo que pasó con Yuzu no estaba de ánimos de corregir para subir. Por lo que hoy estaré publicando dos one shot.

Este reto está basado en Violet Evergarden, pero no mucho porque en realidad no me vi el anime LOL. Sé por spoiler varias cosas, pero simplemente tomé la idea inicial y me explayé aquí. Sé que a muchos no les gusta la pareja con Evge, pero este es uno de mis favoritos y ya es el último donde está involucrada.

No tengo nada más que agregar, por lo que nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Sayounara Bye Bye


	18. Reto XVII: Grito

Yuzuru Hanyu no era alguien conformista, al final de cuentas, el mayor critico que existía en su carrera competitiva era el mismo. Por ello, era extraña la ocasión que se encontraba satisfecho con su presentación. Pero esta vez, contra todo pronóstico, la sonrisa que estaba en sus labios no desaparecía.

El Programa Corto en Rostelecom Cup acababa de terminar, y sumando un nuevo récord Yuzuru se encontraba liderando, esperando ansioso el Libre del día siguiente.

Brian lo acompaño durante la conferencia de prensa y las entrevistas individuales para los medios japoneses, siendo quien regularizaron el tiempo hasta guiar a Yuzuru a una zona más tranquila. Sin ocultar su orgullo le palmeó la espalda y le notificó lo esperaría junto a los del staff, todo dispuesto para que el patinador al fin tuviera algo de privacidad y se relajara.

Caminó hacia el vestuario, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta, esta fue abierta bruscamente. Un hombre de rasgos duros y cabello rubio salió, encontrándose con la mirada algo desconcertada del japonés. Recién allí Yuzuru lo reconoció, porque era uno de los dirigentes más poderosos de la Federación Rusa. Pero antes de modular palabra alguna, el sujeto había chasqueó su lengua y pasado de largo para perderse con rapidez por el pasillo.

Hanyu no pudo evitar torcer su gesto, porque aunque era consciente que no le agradaba a todos, esa clase de actitudes hacían que su nariz se arrugara con suavidad.

Aún así intentó no pensarlo demasiado y dispuesto a ducharse para volver a su hotel ingresó al vestuario. Pero cuando cerró la puerta a su espalda y se encontró con Mikhail Kolyada con lágrimas empapando su rostro sus pensamientos se esfumaron.

El joven ruso era caracterizado por un rostro tan hermoso como frío, con sonrisas casi escazas pero con mucha pasión en sus ojos al patinar. Por lo que ver cómo su nariz y mejillas estaban enrojecidas por el llanto golpeó muy fuerte en el pecho del bicampeón olímpico. Porque él conocía a la perfección la capacidad que Kolyada poseía, era plenamente consciente de que era una gran talento que aún no podía brillar, y que su principal obstáculo era él mismo.

La escena duró apenas unos segundos, los suficiente para que Mikhail notara la presencia de Yuzuru y se incorporara con rapidez, limpiando torpemente su rostro. Fue un momento incomodo, en donde el japonés intento pronunciar alguna palabra, pero Kolyada ya había tomado su bolso dispuesto a irse.

No supo si fue por inercia, o porque en el fondo sabía que todos los patinadores pasaban por esa decepción, lo que motivó a Yuzuru a sostener el brazo ajeno, impidiéndole que se marchara. Los ojos color hielo chocaron con los pequeños rasgados, dándole al mayor el impulso que necesitaba para hablar.

—Eres talentoso, no dejes que nadie te haga creer lo contrario…—

Su fraseo quedó en el aire, haciendo que Kolyada girara su cabeza evitando verlo.

—No soy como tú, Hanyu… Nadie es como tú.— expresó el ruso, hablando en una voz baja y algo ronca. –Nosotros podemos desaparecer y no importaría, porque somos reemplazables.—

Esas palabras fueron expresadas con dolor y con ojos empañados en lágrimas. Yuzuru sintió su estómago contraerse y la rabia golpear fuerte su corazón. Sin poder contenerse negó con su cabeza.

—¡No lo eres! Tú y solamente tú eres Kolyada Mikhail.—

El rubio arrugó su ceño, casi juntando sus cejas en aquel gesto.

—Ser eso, y ser nada es lo mismo…—

Yuzuru no se había dado cuenta, pero estaba temblando. La impotencia estaba ahogando sus emociones, pero antes de dejarse llevar por su instinto, notó cómo una lágrima caía por la pálida mejilla ajena.

—Tienes derecho a llorar, tienes derecho a estar triste, a enojarte, a desear escapar, tienes derecho a sentirte cómo desees, Kolyada…— sus palabras eran pausadas, hablando con aquel inglés que tanto le costaba expresar pero que estaba envuelto en todos sus sentimientos. Animándose a extender su mano y tomar la de él sin importarle la sorpresa en los ojos claros. –Tienes derecho a frustrarte, porque conozco tu potencial y ambos sabemos que no es este… ¿Pero sabes? No tienes derecho a rendirte, y no porque yo te lo diga, sino porque tú no deseas hacerlo y te traicionarías a ti mismo si lo hicieras.—

Yuzuru no notó cuando la mano de Mikhail se había aferrado a la de él, escuchando atentamente sus palabras.

—Llora, grita, saca todo eso que te está presionando aquí…— prosiguió Hanyu, llevando su mano libre a tocar con suavidad el pecho del ruso. –Y mañana sal a la pista. No importa el resultado, ve porque amas hacer esto… y así, todo habrá valido la pena…—

Sus dedos se deslizaron con suavidad terminando por soltarlo, dejando que por unos segundos el silencio reinara. Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, antes de tomar su bolso para irse a las duchas. Pero cuando estaba por salir del vestuario, escuchó la voz de Mikhail.

—Hanyu…—

Se giró a verlo, notando como el rubio titubeaba antes de mirarlo fijamente.

—Gracias…—

Yuzuru sonrió con sinceridad antes de marcharse.

**FIN**

**Ficha técnica:**

**Cantidad de palabras:** 844.

**Palabra ocupada:** Grito.

**Personajes:** Hanyu Yuzuru, Kolyada Mikhail.

**Nota de autora:**

Sé que unos días atrás dije que tenía en mente ocupar este reto para algo +18. Sin embargo, luego de la competencia del Programa Corto me sentía en la necesidad de expresar lo que estaba pasando con Kolyada. Este one shot fue escrito el viernes al mediodía, antes de todo lo acontecido el sábado. Este niño es tan, pero tan talentoso que me duele mucho el verlo caer así y necesitaba liberar mi frustración de cómo tratan muchas veces a los patinadores.

Sumando a esas emociones siguió lo que pasó con Yuzuru y su lesión. No quiero ser más melodramática porque ya todos están gritando, así que tan sólo diré en que confió en el equipo que acompaña a Yuzu, así cómo confió en él, ama el patinaje y no va a dejar que lo alejen de eso, aún si debe retirarse de competencias.

Sin más que agregar, espero poder subir mañana ya normal el siguiente reto.

¡Gracias por los mensajes y kudos!

Sayounara Bye Bye.


	19. Reti XVIII: Boda

—Javi, eres un desastre, déjame a mi.—

La sonrisa avergonzada que muestra el español tan sólo termina por enmarcar aquella imagen encantadora. Su cabello pulcramente peinado hacia atrás, el traje blanco de su talla que resaltaba la forma amplia de su espalda y lo estrecho de su cintura. Todo parecía perfecto, tan sólo fallaba esa corbata que Fernández parecía pelear constantemente y que obligó a Yuzuru a intervenir.

—Quédate quieto.— le reprocha el japonés, emitiendo un suave chasquido.

Javier se ríe de esa forma encantadora que tiene y hace que las arrugas en el ceño del menor desaparezcan, compartiendo esa sonrisa. Porque era inevitable para él reír cuando él lo hacía.

Es un día especial y la felicidad se siente en el aire. Todo combina a la perfección y el salón los está esperando, llevando consigo el murmullo de los invitados que ya han llegado y están ansiosos.

Yuzuru se apresuró y terminó de enderezar la corbata ajena. Luego, deslizó con suavidad sus dedos por la solapa del traje, apreciándolo. Javier siempre se veía bien, pero ese día estaba simplemente perfecto.

—Gracias Yuzu…—

Sus miradas se encontraron por unos breves segundos, sabiendo que en esta ocasión las palabras sobraban. Fue la mano de Javier la que se movió, subiendo a acomodar algunas hebras oscuras del cabello del japonés, despejando por completo sus ojos.

A Yuzuru siempre le había gustado aquel gesto, subiendo su mano para apoyarla sobre la de él y atreverse a acariciar el anillo de compromiso que tenía en la mano. Sabiendo que en apenas unos minutos sería sustituido por uno de boda. La emoción oprimió su pecho.

—Creo ya estamos listos.—

No había más palabras qué decir. Yuzuru soltó su mano con cuidado mientras que se alejaba lentamente de Javier.

—Saldré primero, el padrino debe estar esperando a los novios.—

La sonrisa en los labios de Javier se vuelve algo forzada, pero asiente. Sus dedos se contraen con fuerza al costado de su cuerpo para anular cualquier bobo impulso. Ya después Yuzuru no voltea y camina fuera del vestuario, caminando hacia el altar en donde todos están observando.

Pronto la música suena con un encantador sonido de piano y violín, primero sale Javier, luego, su futura esposa. Yuzuru se vuelve tan sólo un espectador de ese momento de dicha ajeno, forzando una sonrisa y viendo cómo la felicidad se escurría entre sus dedos.

**Fin…**

**Ficha técnica:**

**Cantidad de palabras:** 396.

**Palabra ocupada:** Boda.

**Pareja:** Fernández Javier x Hanyu Yuzuru.

**Nota de autora:**

¿EN QUÉ ESTABA PENSANDO CUANDO ESCRIBÍ ESTO? Evidentemente estaba algo deprimida (?) Sé que hasta ahora el Yuzuvier tuvo poca participación feliz, pero prometo que eso va a cambiar, confíen en mi hahaha.

Creo que hoy las seguidoras de Yuzuru estamos más tranquilas, por lo que pude publicar esto sin problemas. Desde ya agradezco a todos los comentarios, kudos y estrellas que dejan, también, aprovecho para decir que en principio de diciembre estaré publicando el siguiente capítulo de Loveless. Ya está escrito, pero quiero terminar con este proyecto antes.

Sin más que agregar, ¡nos leemos mañana!

Sayounara Bye Bye


	20. Reto XIX: Demonio

Los caídos alguna vez fueron ángeles, pero sus alas habían sido arrancadas por los pecados que pesaban sobre sus hombros. El creador había cerrado las puertas del paraíso a aquellos seres que dejaban que la maldad consumiera sus buenas intensiones, carcomiendo su bondad por la avaricia.

Él había pertenecido a uno de los más altos rangos, había sido consejero y había velado por su señor durante los últimos siglos, pero la inquietud que nació en su pecho tras una visita terrenal fue su condena.

¿Dolía? Claro que si, su espalda aún sangraba por las aberturas de sus alas desmembradas y sus piernas temblaban ante el cansancio que hasta ahora nunca había experimentado. Pero aunque el dolor fuera abrazador, no se arrepentía aunque fuera tratado como un vil demonio. Porque en frente de él se desplegaba aquello que una vez anhelo, eso, por lo que había ido contra los deseos de su creador.

Ahora podía sentir el olor a tierra, el suave viento y el murmullo de la enérgica ciudad de Tokio a unos kilómetros.

Ahora él era un demonio, pero su aventura en la tierra aún estaba por comenzar.

 

**FIN…**

**Ficha técnica:**

**Cantidad de palabras:** 182.

**Palabra ocupada:** Demonio.

**Personaje:** Yuzuru Hanyu.

**Nota de autora:**

Después de haber torturado almas ayer (?), decidí cambiar el orden de algunos retos, así que aquí traigo uno que está basado en un juego de rol. Esa vez no ocupé a Yuzuru, pero me gustaba tanto la idea que manejaban a ángeles caídos que aquí está –heart- 

A partir de aquí baja el drama en los one shot (oh no… oh si (?)), espero poder sorprenderlos en los escritos que quedan. Ya estamos en el reto 19, jamás creí llegar tan lejos HAHA, también hemos pasado más de 100 estrellas en Wattpad y 1000 leídas en AO3. Estoy sinceramente agradecida y espero me acompañen en este último tirón <3 muchas gracias y nos leemos mañana. 

Sayounara Bye Bye


	21. Reto XX: Automovil

—Te vas a divertir.—

Yuzuru no se atrevió a contradecirle en voz alta a su amigo. Pero, aunque Javier pareciera entusiasmado en insistir que era una experiencia única, el japonés tan sólo podía observar a la multitud moverse y el ruido molesto de los motores.

No era un ambiente agradable para él, demasiado atolondramiento y calor. ¿Cómo había llegado el reservado Hanyu a ver una carrera de automóviles? Ah si, porque desde el momento en que Fernández había sabido que esas vacaciones el japonés regresaría a su país por un mes entero, no le había dado otra opción más que acompañarlo a todos los sitios que le pidiera.

Pero nada estaba capturando su atención. Ni los ostentosos vehículos, ni el bullicio de la gente, ni siquiera las jóvenes atractivas de ropa pegada. Pero para su sorpresa, todo eso cambió en unos segundos.

—Ese es el favorito de esta carrera, Shibutani. Estuvo imparable toda la temporada.—

Pudo escuchar la voz de Javier informándole a su lado, pero su mirada estaba concentrada en el porte y gran atractivo que desprendía el corredor. El joven de ascendencia japonesa había saludado a todos con una mano mientras con la otra acomodaba su rebelde cabello oscuro.

Yuzuru no dijo nada, pero unos meses después, cuando regresaron a clases, fue él quién le pidió a Javier que lo lleve a las carreras una vez más.

 

**FIN…**

**Ficha técnica:**

**Cantidad de palabras:** 229.

**Palabra ocupada:** Automóvil.

**Pareja:** Shibutani Alex x Yuzuru Hanyu.

**Nota de autora:**

RETO NÚMERO VEINTE, MAMI JAMÁS FUI TAN CONSTANTE EN NADA. Mentira, cuando era niña si, pero tenía catorce años, no tenía Internet libre y bueno, la vida era más sencilla HAHA.

 

One Shot dedicado a Alex que ya mencioné le tengo un cariño especial. Me gusta hacer estas tramas nada que ver haha, me da oportunidad de imaginarme a Yuzuru en otros escenarios.

 

Se acerca la competencia de Francia y estoy cruzando los dedos por Boyang dskhdsk –heart—

 

Sayounara Bye Bye


	22. Reto XXI: Broma

Evgenia le comentó que en las redes sociales se habla mucho de ellos tres, que al parecer, su recientemente expuesta amistad había traído más dudas que certezas. Yuzuru la había escuchado con atención, porque aunque él no interactuara con los seguidores, sabía que todos sus compañeros si, y que algunas veces, eso ocasionaba muchos inconvenientes.

Aún recordaba que hace un tiempo atrás, Javier había decidido establecer una dolorosa distancia entre ellos dos cuando los comentarios en sus fotografías con Miki habían empezado a ser hirientes. Por ello, cuando Evgenia le comentó con cautela un intercambio que había tenido Misha con unas seguidoras, su corazón dolió.

Ese día no le dijo nada a Medvedeva, le había pedido que lo mantuviera al tanto si algo más ocurría, pero en la mente de Yuzuru no estaba en plan el pasarlo por alto. Aprovechó que aún tenía unos días libres en Japón junto a los demás patinadores, por lo que decidió acercarse a Misha una tarde, aprovechando la soledad en los vestuarios.

No estableció palabra al principio, se acercó en silencio y envolvió entre sus brazos el cuello del otro patinador, dejando que las manos de Ge acariciaran su cintura al hacerlo sentar sobre su regazo.

—¿Sucede algo, Pooh-san?— le preguntó con ese tono suave que acostumbraba a hablarle, siendo sutil en el beso que depositó sobre su hombro.

—Estaba preocupado por ti.—

No le daba vergüenza admitirlo, porque si había algo que caracterizaba su relación era la sinceridad. Misha le sonrió con sumo cariño, negando con su cabeza. Pero el campeón olímpico frunció su ceño, porque no quería que esa suave sonrisa del mayor desapareciera. Porque él siempre lo hacia sonreír, con sus bromas, con sus caricias, con sus gestos, y Yuzuru estaba dispuesto a proteger también la felicidad de su pareja.

Misha lo comprendió y tan sólo pudo asegurarle palabras de tranquilidad selladas por un suave beso. Porque aunque le costara explicaciones y regaños de la Federación, no iba a dejar esa sonrisa.

 

**FIN…**

**Ficha técnica:**

**Cantidad de palabras:** 331.

**Palabra utilizada:** Broma.

**Pareja:** Ge Misha x Hanyu Yuzuru.

 

**Nota de autora:**

Evidentemente el día que escribí esto estaba algo melosa (?), hasta a mi me sorprendió lo cursi que quedó. Pero me gusta, porque aunque algunas personas no quieran a Misha, personalmente admiro su trabajo y su amistad con Yuzuru. Inclusive ahora que ya no compite, lo estuvo consolando después de la lesión.

 

Llegué justo al reto de hoy, así que nada más que decir que gracias a los comentarios, estrellitas, kudos y todo el amor a este humilde proyecto. Nos leemos mañana.

 

Sayounara Bye Bye


	23. Reto XXII: Dragón

Algunos decían que aquel poder que poseía en su interior era una bendición, un don único, pero desde que tenía memoria, Yuzuru tan sólo conocía el dolor por ello.

No tenía familia, sus hermanos y sus padres habían sido asesinados en una noche fría. Si alguien le preguntaba, él prefería decir que no lo recordaba, que ese día permanecía en penumbras en su mente, pero lo cierto era que en su cabeza, aún tenía patente cada escena.

Las paredes despedazadas y manchadas con sangre, el cuerpo de su madre protegiéndolo mientras era acorralada. El cuerpo inerte de su padre y el murmullo lejano del llanto de sus hermanos.

¿Todo por qué?

Porque eran fenómenos, porque su madre pertenecía a una dinastía que les permitía manejar el fuego y manifestarlo en forma un fénix, y él, era el heredero directote ese “increíble” poder.

No eran simples humanos. Yuzuru había leído en los viejos libros de la biblioteca, sabía cómo los llamaban y por qué los corruptos los anhelaban tanto. Sin embargo, eso no le daba una respuesta al por qué, desde que tenía cuatro años, estaba confinado a un laboratorio después de haber asesinado a toda su familia.

Día tras día era lo mismo, siendo utilizado como una vil rata por aquellos agentes extraños que buscaban en él el arma perfecta. Confinado a una celda fría y oscura, despojado de todo privilegio y de todo nombre.

Pero aunque esa noche prometía no ser diferente a las demás, pudo sentir algo en el aire. El olor a humedad llegó hasta él y con suavidad, sintió cómo sus píes descalzos eran mojados.

Prendió entre sus dedos una llama que le permitiera observar qué sucedía. Notando como un río venía desde el pasillo y a lo lejos, se escuchaba el alboroto de los guardias.

No supo si debía moverse o no, su cuerpo delgado se comprimió un poco con cierto miedo. Pero cuando un joven desconocido para él llegó hasta su campo de visión tan sólo podía sentir curiosidad.

El extraño lo observó con atención, justo en el momento en que detrás de él se materializaba un imponente dragón de agua. Entonces, Yuzuru lo supo, el intruso era como él.

Sin dudar avanzó en su dirección y el extraño le sonrió en respuesta.

Ese fue su primer aliento de libertad. 

**FIN…**

**Ficha técnica:**

**Cantidad de palabras:** 386.

**Palabra utilizada:** Dragón.

**Personaje:** Hanyu Yuzuru.

 

**Nota de autora:**

En un principio escribí algo totalmente diferente, pero cuando ví la imagen que puse en multimedia me recordó a otro de mis fic, entonces no me contuve e hice aquí una precuela. Rise As God es una historia de Yuri On Ice, pero es un Universo Alterno donde Yuzuru aparece y tiene gran importancia en la trama. Este pequeño relato es algo que aún no se vio en esa historia, pero creeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeo que se entiende en forma independiente. CREO. Si no es así, perdón HAHA.

 

JASON QUEDÓ PRIMERO EN EL SP, estoy tan orgullosa de él que no me cae en el cuerpo jsdbjks. Lo de Boyang me dolió, Deniss me gustó muchísimo (amo sus spin –heart-) y Nathan… creo remontará en el Free. Las niñas también están haciendo arder la pista. Es tan impredecible esta temporada que me encanta.

 

Como siempre, gracias por todas las cositas que me dejan, ¡nos vemos mañana!


	24. Reto XXIII: Brujo

Ella era como una bruja, porque cada movimiento era un hechizo, ella hipnotizaba a cualquiera que la observaba mientras creaba arte sobre la pista de hielo. Porque sus dedos se extendían y acariciaban el aire, produciendo celos en aquellos meros espectadores que tan sólo podían anhelarla.

Hanyu Yuzuru tampoco podía ignorar la belleza de Kim Yu Na, porque aunque él era varios años menor, ambos iban al mismo club de patinaje y compartían la misma facultad en Canadá.

Hanyu era consciente de que la surcoreana era una mujer deseada, que todos a su alrededor eran atrapados por su sonrisa y suave carácter, que ellos no eran más que dos compañeros ocasionales de pista. Por ello, cuando ese día Yuzuru se volteó a verla y Yu Na le dedicó una mirada exclusiva para él, sintió que el mundo se daba vuelta y su estómago hacia estragos de los nervios.

No supo si fue delirio propio de un corazón ilusionado, o si realmente Kim lo había dedicado ese suave gesto, pero estaba tan apenado que no estaba dispuesto a descubrirlo. Apartó automáticamente su mirada, consiguiendo hundirse en su propia vergüenza, no notando, cómo las sonrisas que Yu Na producía, eran en su dirección.

**FIN…**

**Ficha técnica:**

**Cantidad de palabras:** 201.

**Palabra utilizada:** Bruja.

**Personaje:** Hanyu Yuzuru x Kim Yu Na.  

 

**Nota de autora:**

El primer patinador que capturó mi atención fue Yu Na en Sochi, inclusive la rolee (por una semana, porque no tenía ni puta idea de patinaje artístico en ese momento lol). Pero ella siempre guarda en mi corazoncito ghei un apartado muy especial.

Ayer se me hizo imposible publicar, así que hoy habrá dos one shot. En la noche subo el que sigue.

Estoy entre triste y feliz por los clasificados a la GPF, veremos cómo termina todo.

¡Nos vemos al rato!


	25. Reto XXIV: Adversario

Las competencias de patinaje siempre tenían un condimento extra para los espectadores si es que había dos rivales dispuestos a dejar todo por el oro. Siempre había un vencedor, pero también, siempre estaba la historia del adversario que tan sólo servía para endulzar más el cruel relato de su caída.

Yuzuru había tenido gran cantidad de contrincantes, en su primera participación en los Olímpicos, todos murmuraban por la batalla silenciosa entre él y el magnifico Patrick Chan. Luego, cuando perdió contra Javier en los campeonatos del Mundo la prensa se degustó con el vinculo de compañeros y rivales que existía entre ambos.

Siempre que Hanyu estuviera al frente, sería el objetivo a derribar, por lo que no era de sorprenderse que a medida que nuevos talentos aparecieran buscaran derribarlo, dispuesto a darle pelea directa por la gloria.

Así había llegado Nathan Chen, un joven lleno de ambición, torpe y tal vez demasiado imprudente a sus límites. Aquel niño que le costaba observar directamente a los ojos a Yuzuru en público, pero que en privado, lo sostenía fuerte por las muñecas y asaltaba con desesperación sus labios.

Yuzuru conocía muy bien a Nathan, y sabía, que detrás de esa aparente enemistad, escondía un deseo desbordante, casi tan ardiente como el deseo de ambos por el oro.

**FIN…**

**Ficha técnica:**

**Cantidad de palabras:** 215.

**Palabra utilizada:** Adversario.

**Personaje:** Chen Nathan x Hanyu Yuzuru.  

 

**Nota de autora:**

¡Segundo one shot de hoy! Se acerca ya el final de este proyecto así que me siento emocionada.

Ando con sentimientos encontrados con respecto a Nathan, porque él no es de mis favoritos, ni mucho menos, pero también ando con cierto enojo por proclamadas fans de Yuzuru que andan dejando comentarios venenosos con respecto a él. ¿Tanto habrá que esperar para que se respeten a los atletas? No tengo nada más que decir.

Muchas gracias por leerme, por dejar comentarios, kudos, corazones y todo, me hacen enormemente feliz.

 

¡Nos leemos mañana!


	26. Reto XXV: Durazno

La primavera había sido tan sólo un suspiro, un momento tan efímero que cuando se percató, ya era nada más un recuerdo. El verano había traído consigo muchas sorpresas, también, algunas tristezas y el sentimiento melancólico del cambio.

Yuzuru sabía que cuando las Olimpiadas de Corea del Sur hubieran terminado, iba a empezar una nueva etapa en su vida, pero se había negado al pensarlo hasta que el presente se hizo tan palpable como doloroso.

Javier ya no estaba, Gabi estaba recibiendo cuidados especiales y una gran cantidad nueva de personas empezaban a llenar su vida. La presencia de Jason y Evgenia era una bocada de aire fresco, pero le era inevitable pensar en que todo era un ciclo, y que pronto, él también debería pensar en un retiro.

Ese pensamiento era fugaz, pero inevitablemente cierto, consiguiendo que su mirada se perdiera entre el paisaje que le ofrecía uno de los parques más cercanos del Cricket Club. Tan sumido en su mente, que cuando una lata de durazno se presentó en frente de su rostro emitió un pequeño quejido de sorpresa. 

—Cuando piensas en cosas tristes, tus ojos se entrecierran y tu nariz hace esto.— el suave tono de Jun Hwan fue acompañado por una mueca, haciendo que Yuzuru riera.

—¿Realmente me veo así?— preguntó entre pequeñas carcajadas, meneando su cabeza.

El coreano asintió divertido y se sentó a su lado, cruzando sus piernas para acomodarse mejor. Yuzuru había aceptado la bebida, moviéndola con cuidado de un lado al otro algo nervioso, emitiendo un corto suspiro.

—Sé que andas pensando…— le anunció el menor, mirándolo de reojo mientras corría un poco su cabello oscuro. –Y no deberías, Yuzu… Todos te preguntas qué vas a hacer ahora, si deseas llegar a Beijing, si crees lograr un tercero oro y…— un quejido abandonó los labios de Cha, negando con molestia. –Y no deberían, Yuzu. Ni ellos, ni tú. La vida es muy corta, nuestra vida competitiva también, ¿qué sentido tiene perderse la gloria del presente preocupándose por lo que sucederá en cuatro años?—

Sabía que JunHwan era una de las pocas personas que podría comprenderlo, pero jamás se imaginó que pudiera ser él quien lo aconsejara de esa forma. Yuzuru sonrió sin poder evitarlo y se movió hasta que su cabeza se acomodó sobre el hombro del menor.

¿En qué momento ese niño lo había pasado en altura?

En una época Yuzuru se preguntó el por qué, pero el tiempo le demostró que no tenía que buscar un motivo, sino simplemente disfrutar cada día a su lado.

**FIN…**

**Ficha técnica:**

**Cantidad de palabras:** 425.

**Palabra utilizada:** Durazno.

**Personaje:** Hanyu Yuzuru x Cha Jun Hwan.

 

**Nota de autora:**

Tuve un día tan de mierda que editar este one shot meloso me ayudó un poco a bajar el ácido en mi vida (?). No crezcan chicos.

 

Gracias a los comentarios y corazones –heart-

¡Nos vemos mañana!


	27. Reto XXVI: Flores

Jamás había hecho algo similar, así que se encontraba nervioso. Esa mañana Shoma le había visto y con una sonrisa, le aseguró que no tenía porque estarlo. En su interior, Yuzuru sabía que su amigo tenía razón, pero ahora estaba allí, con las manos sudando en frío mientras sostenía entre sus dedos aquel enorme ramo de rosas.

Era el 14 de marzo, el aclamado “Día Blanco”, por lo que todos aquellos que lo habían cruzado en su camino hasta el patio del colegio, sabían que alguna afortunada sería correspondida por sus chocolates de San Valentine.

Que algunas chicas pasaran a su lado y murmuraban tan sólo hacían que el sonrojo de Yuzuru incrementara, ladeando su rostro para esconder un poco su mirada detrás de los cabellos oscuros que caían sobre sus ojos.

Para su fortuna, el repicar de las campanas sonó a las doce en punto, mezclándose con el palpitar insistente de su corazón.

—¿Hanyu-senpai?—

El suave timbre de su voz contrastaba con la tonada rusa, capturando su atención de inmediato y haciendo que elevara su cabeza. Yulia lo miraba sin disimular su sorpresa en los ojos claros, mientras estrujaba sus manos a los costados de la falda escolar. El sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas tan sólo hizo que Yuzuru sonriera un poco más.

Era el momento.

 

**FIN…**

**Ficha técnica:**

**Cantidad de palabras:** 217.

**Palabra utilizada:** Flores.

**Personaje:** Hanyu Yuzuru x Yulia Lipnitskaya.

 

**Nota de autora:**

Luego de un largo debate conmigo misma (mentira, se me acaba de ocurrir), consideré que el reto que escribí en base a “lesión” no me gusta, por lo que tengo una nueva idea, pero esta vez contaré con su opinión. Estoy entre dos parejas, no se los diré (?) pero deben decirme si quieren la 1 o la 2, cosa que sea sorpresa. También, me gustaría saber si desean algo subido de todo o mantener a raya eso. Estaré al pendiente hasta el jueves a la noche, cosa de trabajar en ese one shot el viernes.

 

Ahora si, muchas gracias por los comentarios que me vienen dejando y nos veremos mañana con lo ya programado –heart-

 

Sayounara Bye Bye


	28. Reto XXVII: Aniversario

La lluvia se había apiadado de ellos y dejaba caer las gotas de agua que sus ojos no se atrevían a manifestar. Era un día frío, demasiado frío para esa estación del año, pero en sus mentes no había lugar para esos cuestionamientos, porque un dolor profundo estaba acaparando cada fibra de su corazón.

Si Yuzuru se tenía que preguntar el por qué, tal vez encontraría una respuesta vaga y cruel, porque nadie estaba absuelto, porque todos iban a morir algún día, y hoy, le tocaba mirar aquella fría tumba en donde descasaba la imagen de un sonriente Denis Ten.

¿Cómo ya había pasado un año que aquel sueño se apagara?

Sintió la mano de Brian sobre su hombro izquierdo, pero no se atrevió a verlo. Tan sólo se inclinó a dejar aquel ramo de flores sobre la tierra, dejando que la lluvia lo recibiera con lamento.

Era el primer aniversario sin Denis Ten y aún dolía su ausencia. Una voz en su interior, le dijo que eso jamás cambiaría y que extrañaría cada día de su vida esa suave sonrisa con hoyuelos. 

 

**Fin…**

**Ficha técnica:**

**Cantidad de palabras:** 183.

**Palabra ocupada:** Aniversario.

**Personajes:** Hanyu Yuzuru, Ten Denis.

 

**Nota de autora:**

Lamentablemente me quedé sin Internet en mi casa, por lo que sólo puedo actualizar cuando voy a una cafetería x-x. Aún así, haré hasta lo imposible para subir los one shot que quedan, que son NADA DE NADA. Maldito Internet.

Este pequeño relato es un homenaje a Denis, claramente aún no es su aniversario, pero deseaba rendirle tributo.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Sayounara Bye Bye


End file.
